Ball and Books
by AspergianStoryteller
Summary: Even when Ryoma is off-court he can get a sports injury. 'Their bodies bashed against concrete steps and books.'


Ball and Books

_Summary:_ Even when Ryoma is off-court he can get a sports injury. T for mild swearing. I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

_[Katsuragi-San, if you're done with them, could you please return the Chemistry books to the library for my class to read?]_

[Of course. I'll send them over now.]

_[Arigato gozaimasu. Sorry for the inconvenience.]_

[You're welcome. It's no trouble.]

'Echizen-Kun,' said Katsuragi-Sensei, looking up from her cellphone.

'Yes?' Ryoma looked up from his book.

'The books we used for our literacy essays are needed back today. Please return to them to library now.'

'... Sure, Sensei.'

Ryoma bookmarked and shut his book.

'If you get them there in five minutes I'll give you a prize.'

This was why Katsuragi-Sensei was one of Ryoma's favourite teachers. Every other teacher made him return books during break, cutting into his free time and tennis practise. Ryoma smiled a small smile and hefted up a big plastic container of novels sitting by the teacher's desk.

'Horio-Kun, take the other box and go with Echizen-Kun.'

'Yes, Katsuragi-Sensei.' Horio lifted the second box with a grunt, 'Oof! This is heavy!' and followed Ryoma out the door.

'Wait up Echizen!'

XXX xxx XXX

'Ne, Echizen. Are you gonna enter the mixed doubles tournament at Kachiro's dad's work? A lot of the boys and girls at Seigaku are.'

'Dunno,' Echizen muttered.

'Ah! I bet you don't want to because you suck at doubles, right? I mean, you pulled it off with Momo-Chan-Senpai once, but you probably can't manage with a girl.'

They rounded a corner and exited the first year's floor into a courtyard where the baking club had their meetings and sold their treats to students.

'I'll be entering the tournament of course. In my two years of tennis experience I've played with and against boys and girls. Have you played against girls before Echizen?'

'Yeah.'

They passed the kiosk, which smelled of bread and pastries and cake. Satoshi was expecting to go past the tennis courts, but Echizen turned into a little alley between the art block and the science block.

'Oi, why are we going this way, Echizen? The library is that way!'

'Shortcut,' the other boy said.

'Man! What prize is Katsuragi-Sensei gonna give us? You're in such a hurry!'

They emerged into another court where classes did P.E. If the gym or fields were occupied. Their class had done aerobics here last week, much to the amusement of Momo-Chan-Senpai watching from his classroom window.

Across an open-air corridor, through a small concrete space between blocks and there was a set of stairs Satoshi remembered were near the library. Ah, this was where him, Echizen and those girls from his class had been cleaning when they got into trouble with three basketball club boys.

_Uhh, too many stairs! Echizen's not out of breath even though he's carrying more books! He'd better not be wearing weights too._

There was a library between the stairs and any space large enough to play soccer in. A soccer ball should not have come flying out of no where. Satoshi heard the woosh of the black and white ball falling towards them a second before it hit Echizen on the head.

Satoshi might have expected him to pull off a wicked kick another time. As it was, the ball struck Echizen on the head with a loud _thump!_ and bounced off. To Satoshi's horror, Echizen was thrown back by the force and the weight of books in his arms.

The other boy toppled backwards into Satoshi, a few steps behind, and they both went rolling down the stairs.

White stairs and grey sky rolled together.

'Argh!'

Their bodies bashed against concrete steps and books. Short, gasping shrieks.

'Ow...' Satoshi groaned, shifting. He hurt all over. He opened his eyes and scrunched them shut again because the world spun.

'Owww... Shiiit~ Ah, Echizen, are you okay?'

...

'Echizen? Oi, Echizen!'

The other boy had fallen partially on top of Satoshi, face down across his legs. Unmoving.

Satoshi turned his head aside to look at Echizen. He was unconscious.

'Kuso. Echizen! Wake up! Ah-'

Echizen's face was pale, and blood trickled down his forehead and dripped off his nose.

'Kuso! Hey, Echizen! Come on!'

'Uhh...'

'You're alive! Come on, Echizen. Wake up!' Should he shake Echizen?

Wincing and tearing up, Satoshi sat up and looked around. Books lay scattered over the steps, their bodies and the ground. The plastic containers had landed a few metres away. The soccer ball that'd caused this mess had rolled to a stop a bit further away.

Satoshi gently patted Echizen on the shoulder.

'Oi, Echizen. Can you move?'

'...'

'Hey!'

'Ngh-'

He groaned in pain, but didn't move off of Satoshi's legs.

_Damn, it looks like he's really hurt! I've gotta get a teacher!_ 'Argh, come on!' Talking to himself as well as Echizen he tried to wiggle out. Pain shot through his legs.

'Wow~ that kick went really far.' A boy's voice rang out from nearby. 'Take that, Momo! I should aim for his head next!'

_The guy who kicked the soccer ball! And he's talking about hitting Momo-Chan-Senpai! Do I want to be found by him? _

The boy who appeared at the top of the stairs was a second year in his P.E. clothes. He had short dark hair and a friendly face that turned worried when he noticed the boys and books sprawled over the ground.

'Hey, are you guys alright?' he called out, walking down.

'Uh, we fell down the stairs, Senpai!'

'Owch! You should be more careful. What about the kid lying on top of you?' The older boy studied Echizen as he reached the bottom.

'I think he's conscious, but he's hurt. Me too.'

'Oh. I'll get my teacher... Oh kuso. There's the ball! Did it hit you guys? Sorry! I'll be back!' He picked up his soccer ball dashed back up the stairs.

While he waited for help to return, Satoshi noticed that he was bleeding too, from several grazes on his arms. His torso was scratched up as well; red spots blossomed on his and Echizen's white shirts.

'I wonder if Momo-Chan-Senpai will come too?'

It had been cloudy all that day. Oishi-Senpai advised everyone to hurry home after tennis club during the morning practise.

_He'll be really worried when he finds out we fell down the stairs,_ Satoshi thought. 'As expected of Seigaku's Mama... Ne, Echizen, I wonder if we'll be taken to the school nurse or if Ryuuzaki-Sensei will take care of us?'

Echizen didn't reply, but he did clench his fists.

'You'd better stay awake. You're not supposed to sleep when you hit your head.'

'Over here, Sensei! At the bottom of the stairs!' The second year kicker came back over the stairs with a teacher and three students trailing behind.

'Echizen! Horio! Are you guys OK?'

Momo-Chan-Senpai hurried down to them.

His teacher, a middle-aged man, crouched down by Echizen and looked him over.

'What class are you, boy?' he asked Satoshi.

'1-B, Sensei. We were returning these books to the library.'

'Hn. Takahashi-Chan,' he address a girl behind him. 'And Himura-Chan. Pick up these books and return them to the library. Then one of you go to class 1-B and tell the teacher what happened and that I'm taking these students to the sick bay. The other one can return to our class and have everyone resume the game.'

'Yes, Morisato-Sensei.'

'Where did you fall from?' Morisato-Sensei asked, brushing Echizen's hair back.

'About halfway up,' said Satoshi.

'Did the soccer ball hit one of you?'

'Uh,' Echizen mumbled.

'It hit Echizen on the head.'

'Momoshiro-Kun and Tanaka-Kun, can you carry these boys to the sick bay?'

'Yes, Sensei! Come on Echizen.'

'Careful with him,' Morisato-Sensei warned. 'He might have a concussion.'

'OK...'

Momo-Chan-Senpai carefully turned Echizen over and lifted him off Satoshi's legs.

'How should I carry him, Sensei?'

'I'll put him on your back. Try not to jostle him.' Momo-Chan-Senpai crouched down while Morisato-Sensei lifted Echizen from under the shoulders and laid him over his back.

'Hop on, kid.' Tanaka-Senpai kneeled so Sastoshi could climb on his back.

'Thanks, Senpai.'

XXX xxx XXX

'How are you doing, Echizen?'

Ryoma grumbled something like 'Tired.'

'Stay awake until the nurse says you can sleep, yeah?'

'Mm.' Momo-Senpai's back was warm.

'I'll sing loudly if you sleep now, Echizen.'

'Shut up, Momo-Senpai.' There was no need. Horio and that soccer guy were talking loud enough to keep him awake. So annoying. His head was killing him.

'Geeze, I can't believe you got a sports injury when you weren't even playing. How lame.'

Ryoma pinched Momo-Senpai on the arm.

'Ow! That's not nice, Echizen! Not nice at all. Be nice to your senpai who's carrying you.'

'Che.'

'You know, when Oishi-Senpai finds out about this he's really gonna mother you guys.'

'...'

'And heads up, I heard Inui-Senpai's been developing juice specially for recovering from injuries.'

'Argh.'

'Ugh!'

Momo-Senpai laughed.

'Kanpai!'

'Wait a minute, Inui Juice?' Tanaka-Senpai said.

'You know it, Senpai?' Horio asked. 'Our Inui-Senpai from the tennis club makes it. It's really gross!'

'Do I know it? Ever since our captain heard of it he's been bringing a bottle to practise to punish us with!'

'Good luck! What kind?' Momo-Senpai asked.

'Something called Penal Tea. Nice pun.'

'I'm sorry I ever called you weak.'

XXX xxx XXX

When they arrived at the sick bay there was one other student, a third year girl, reading in bed.

Takeshi sat on the bed next to her so Echizen could slide off. Tanaka put Horio in the bed on the girl's window side.

'Where is Fukuda-Sensei?'

'She's gone get something from her car, Sensei,' the girl said.

'Thank you. Tanaka-Kun, Momoshiro-Kun, you may return to class.'

'Ah, Morisato-Sensei! Can I please stay until the nurse comes? These guys are the tennis club with me and I want to keep an eye on them.'

'Me too, Sensei! I'm responsible for this!'

Morisato-Sensei looked at them thoughtfully and glanced at the third year.

'I don't mind, Sensei,' she smiled. 'I was getting a bit lonely in here.'

'... Alright. But only until Fukuda-Sensei gets back. And don't be noisy.'

'Thank you, Sensei!' they bowed.

'Make sure Echizen stays awake until Fukuda-Sensei has looked at him. Get the ice-packs out of the freezer.'

'Yes, Sensei!'

The third year girl pointed out the first-aid posters on the wall, and following the instructions Takeshi and Tanaka put an ice pack wrapped in a towel on Horio's legs and cool, wet cloth on Echizen's forehead.

'So what happened to you?'

'Ah, my soccer ball went a bit too far and it knocked these first years down some stairs,' Tanaka confessed, scratching his head.

The girl winced.

'Owch.'

'And why are you in here?' asked Takeshi.

Clutching her stomach, she said, 'Incident in Cooking class. One of my group members is in the girls' tennis club, and instead of iced tea she brought some awful concoction from her club instead by mistake. I was the first to try it and I threw up before the others had any.'

'Ew!' cried Horio and Tanka in unison. Echizen shuddered.

'Oh my gods, just how many clubs are using Inui juice?' Takeshi threw his hands in the air. 'What kind was it? Penal Tea?'

'Is that a pun? Nara-Chan said it's called Remix.'

'I hope we won't get into trouble because of Inui-Senpai's juice!' Horio shivered.

Echizen smirked.

'It's not funny, Echizen! What if angry senpai-tachi come to beat us up because Inui juice came from _our _club?'

'Che. You're noisy.'

The third year girl smiled at them.

'Hello Fukuda-Sensei.'

'Good morning, Sensei.'

Fukuda-Sensei put her car keys on her desk.

'What happened to you two?' she asked Horio and Echizen. Horio explained their situation while Takeshi played with Echizen's hair.

'I see,' the nurse said as she put her cellphone by her keys. 'You've done a good job. Thank you for your hard work. You two may return to class now.'

Tanaka stood up and bowed.

'Sorry again for my mistake. I hope you get better soon.'

'Che.'

'What he means,' Takeshi translated, 'is it was an accident, and Inui juice is punishment enough.'

'Ha ha. Well, see ya. Come on, Momo.'

'Yeah. Be good you two. I'll come back later.' He got off Echizen's bed and bowed to Fukuda-Sensei.

As he left the sick bay, Fukuda-Sensei was dabbing a whining Horio's scrapped legs with disinfectant, the third year girl was throwing up into a bowl and Echizen wore a scowl that Takaeshi knew meant he wanted ponta and a nap.

They would be just fine. They would.

XXX xxx XXX

_Extra_

_[yume dake nara MAIRUDO na JIORAMA]_

_Clap-Clap! Clap-clap!_

Ryoma waved his fists left and right and in circles.

_[nukedasan akya itami mo nai ah HAI na DORAMA]_

The P.E. then struck a super hero-esque pose with his left knee bent and fist up in the air, which everyone had to mimic.

'Come on Echizen! Put some effort into it!' Momo-Senpai's voice boomed down from a second story window.

Ryoma's face burned and he pulled his cap down.

_[VAACHARU nashi awase ja tarinai yo]_

'Now everybody partner up!'

Unfortunately, there was an odd number of students, leaving Ryoma left out.

'Alright, Echizen. You're with me!'

Momo-Senpai laughed loudly as he had to dance with Oda-Sensei.

'Oi! Ochibi! You're doing great!' Kikumaru-Senpai's head stuck out from the third story window opposite Momo-Senpai's. 'I love this song!'

'Hey Eiji-Senpai!'

'Hi Momo! Hey look Fuji, it's Ochibi down there!'

Fuji-Senpai joined Kikumaru-Senpai at their classroom window. He waved to Momo-Senpai and smiled down at Ryoma.

'Eh!? Hi Momo-Senpai!' Horio shouted up. 'Hi Eiji-Senpai and Fuji-Senpai!'

'Hey Horio! Looking good! Ah- yes Sensei! Later guys!' Momo-Senpai ducked back into his class with a wave.

'Kikumaru-Kun! Fuji-Kun! Back in your seats!'

'Yes Sensei, nya! See you later Ochibi, Horio!'

'Have fun!' Fuji called.

_[megurirai wa 24/7 dare ni demo given]_

Oda-Sensei linked their arms to spin and Ryoma stumbled.

_Mada mada dane,_ he thought.

* * *

_Notes and translations_

A one-shot for now, but if I get ideas for it there may be more chapters. The song in the extra is _24/7_ by Dreams Come True.

_Arigato gozaimasu_ – thank you very much.

_Chan_ – added to the name of someone younger than or a familiar to you. Most often used for girls, little kids or pets.

_Kiosk_ – like a canteen.

_Kun_ – like _chan_, but more often used on boys. Teachers may address girls as _kun_, however, to avoid the familiarity of _chan_.

_Kuso_ – a swear word often translated as shit or damn.

_San_ – Mr/Ms. A general polite honourific added to a person's name.

_Senpai/Sempai_ – upperclassman/senior in age, rank or experience.

_Sensei_ – added to a teacher's or professional's name.


End file.
